Two Sick Love Birds
by Blazer-Of-Heat
Summary: What happened to Naruto and Hinata? Read and find out! [Note: For some reason, my computer won't let me correct spelling errors, or add one with correct spelling, so don't yell at me for spelling mistakess]


Two Sick Love Birds

Prologue - The Dream

"Hinata, I.. I... I love you"

"Oh Naruto, I love you to"

Ring! Ring!

Naruto got up and out of bed. "Just a dream", he said to himself. "Though it doesn't change the fact that I love Hinata"

Though he didn't get to think that much since today started the Jonein exams.

Chapter 1 - The Party

One month passed and Naruto and all his friends passed their Jonin exams and decided to have a party. Everyone was invited. The party was great. However, Orochimaru had a minion go and drug Naruto's drink. But when Hinata spilled her drink, Naruto shared his drink with her and she was drugged as well. As the guests were about to leave, Naruto fainted, and a moment after that, Hinata fainted. Stricken with panic, the guests called the hospital immediately.

Chapter 2 - The Diagnosis

As the doctor walked into the waiting room, he was surrounded by all of Naruto's and Hinata's friends, all wanting to know How they were.

"Easy, Easy. Now, there is good news and bad news", the doctor said.

"What's the good news?" asked Neji.

"The good news is they're ok" the doctor said.

"The bad news is?" Kiba growled.

"They can no longer..."

" No longer what?" the Leader of the Hyga clan stated.

_He's going to kill me_!'Thought the doctor.

"The bad news is they can no longer move their legs" the doctor said sacredly.

He had a right to be scared. Everyone started asking questions,screaming at him, hitting him, or cussing at him.

"Wait there's more. The disease is contagious, or so we think, so they'll have to be put into quarantine", the doctor said regrettably.

Upon hearing this, the mob got even madder than before.

_'I'm so dead'_

At that moment, Naruto and Hinata woke up.

"Where are we?" Hinata asks.

"In the hospital" a doctor in a suit said. "And before you try to move, you should know your legs no longer work do to a mysterious virus" he added.

Chapter 3 - The Wait Till Quarantine Part 1

" I came to collect blood samples" the doctor said, "I hoped you'd still be unconscious" he added. "Most people hate getting blood drawn"

After taking samples and examining them, the doctors found out that it was contagious, and made by Orochimaru. The now exhausted doctor went back to the pair and told them the news.

After leaving, Naruto tells Hinata, "Hinata, I've waited so long to tell you that, to tell you that I love you", which caused them to blush.

Then Hinata said, "I love you to, Naruto", And again they blushed.

Meanwhile, In the video room...

The doctors were laughing they're heads off, paying bets made, or saying I told ya so to other doctors.

Chapter 4 - The Wait Till Quarantine Part 2

(At Orochimaru's fort)

"What do you mean they put him in quarantine!" yelled Orochimaru.

"Apparently, he shared his drink, so they didn't think it was something he ate" the minion stammered.

"The plan is ruined!" Orochimaru Screamed.

(back to Naruto and Hinata)

**"You do know you can't move your legs right?"** Came a voice from nowhere.

"Kyubi, I ought to hurt you!" Naruto said.

**"Ought to, but can't" **Kyubi said.

Then, Hinata saw it. A small, nine tailed fox. "I must be dreaming, or I'm delusional"

"You can see him?" Naruto asked.

**"Of course she can, you meat head. You two are in love."** Kyubi said.

"I am not a meat head" Naruto sulked.

"Who is he?" Hinata asked.

"He is the demon sealed in me" Naruto answered.

**"And it ain't fun. Have you ever seen half digested ramon?"** Kyubi said.

"**And for the record, you're being watched"**, he added.

"WHAT!" they said at the same time.

**"Works every time"** Kyubi chuckled.

**"Got to go. Bye oh cute lady. Bye oh small brained man**" Kyubi said as he left.

Shortly after that they began developing fevers, and went to sleep.

Back in the video room.

"What were they talking to?" One doctor asked.

"Probably just some delusion" one said.

"I just told they're friends and family what happened, and they gave us permission to put them in quarantine together", said the doctor that just came back. "So lets get started!"

Chapter 5 - Quarantine

When the pair woke, their fever was down, and the were in a new room. Next to their beds were wheel chairs for them to move around in, or they could use crutches, which ever they pleased.

They both picked the wheel chair, and then wheeled over to each other. When they were next to each other, they kissed each other. After that, the ate breakfast, then Naruto made some shadow clones and played poker with them while Hinata read a book.

However, every so often they'd get a visitor, or a gift. Kyubi appeared and called Naruto names. Things continued like this until the end of quarantine.

Chapter 6 - Release from Quarantine

Once released, Naruto and Hinata started to date each other. At first it was a dinner or a movie. Then they started walking (or wheeling) together at night. Then they started spending nights together. Finally, they got married and had 2 kids. One was a blonde headed boy who loved to pull pranks. The other was a shy blue headed girl with the biokagon.

The End


End file.
